Taming
Taming is the process of turning a wild animal into a domestic one by using a specific method to make it befriend a player. There are a few wild animal species that can be tamed: *Wolves *Ocelots (before 1.14) *Cats *Horses *Donkeys *Mules *Llamas *Parrots *Foxes Wolves A wolf will turn into a tamed wolf (often referred to as a dog) when given several bones. A tamed wolf will have black eyes, as opposed to the red-eyed aggressive wolves. A tamed wolf will also have a red collar around its neck which can be dyed a different color by right-clicking on the wolf with the dye of the player's choice in hand. A tamed wolf will show its health with the position of its tail; the more elevated the tail, the greater the health. It will attack any mob that its owner attacks, acting as a player's side-kick; however, it won't attack creepers. Cats GIF. So cute.]] A cat can be tamed by coaxing it toward a player with raw cod and then feeding it several raw fish. This will make the cat your pet. It is important that a player tries to stand as still as possible while attempting to feed them as one can scare away very easily. If a player moves too much then they will run away. Tamed ocelots and cats will follow a player, but they will also wander around and explore their immediate surroundings. They are useful to have as creeper-deterrents because creepers do not like to go near them. Ocelots were previously the untamed variant until the 1.14 - Village and Pillage update which made it untamable. Horses, Donkeys, and Mules To tame a horse, donkey, or mule, a player must first attempt to ride the horse several times until it no longer bucks them off and hearts float up. Afterward, a player is able to ride the animal until it either despawns or dies. However, it can only be controlled when it is wearing a saddle. Tamed horses can wear horse armor which can be found inside of dungeons and temples. If a player right-clicks on a tamed donkey or mule while sneaking and holding a chest in hand, a player will be able to store items in the chest looking "bags" that appear on the sides of the donkey or mule after this has been achieved. Llamas Llamas have the same taming method as a horse, a player must first attempt to ride the llama several times until it no longer bucks them off and hearts float up. Players can place chests on llamas much like donkeys and mules, but the amount of storage slots available varies between llamas. Parrots A player can tame a wild parrot by giving it seeds. Once tamed, a parrot will follow a player around and teleport to their side if they get too far away. Walking into a parrot will cause it to ride on a player's shoulder. It should be noted that feeding them cookies will kill them. Foxes A fox cannot exactly be tamed (at least can't be in the normal way). Instead, a player can breed two adult foxes by feeding them sweet berries while they are near each other. The player can then 'kidnap' the baby fox using a lead, and once the fox is separated from its parents, it will eventually trust the player and will have the same behavior as a wolf with some modifications. For example, it will attack any mob that its player attacks or any mob that attacks its owner. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms Category:Animal Mobs Category:Farming Category:Guides Category:Gameplay